grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Zinneera Acheran
Taking up residence in Stormwind's Mage Tower, the Lorderanian prodigy Zinneera Acheran finds her work ever so monotonous and would rather attend stately festivities, mostly to indulge her more expensive tastes, or travel the world of Azeroth in search of relief from the day to day life of a member of the Kirin Tor. History While her siblings yearned to escape what they believed was a dead-end life as a farm wife, Zinneera was quite content with her peaceful and relatively event free situation. She enjoyed the daily chores of watering the crops, feeding the cows, and shooing away the occasional wandering murloc from the chicken coop. Eventually a mage from Dalaran had come into town for quick respite before continuing his journey to the city of sorcerers and took pity on the three children and their widowed mother, offering to stay for a while and assist in raising them. During his stay, the mage noted that both Zinneera and Iri, the youngest child, were naturally gifted in the magical arts. He attempted to take Iri as an apprentice but her lack of focus and control proved to be far too dangerous and the mage settled on Zinneera. What followed was a long and arduous number of years consisting of studying, recitations, and dealing with her jealous sibling's attempts to ruin any chance at being successful in her new journey of sorcery. Slowly, as the pranks elevated from harmless to outright destructive, the simple sibling rivalry turned into an outright feud between Zinneera and Iri. After a particularly nasty incident that resulting in half the farm being razed by the quarreling mages, scorched and frozen as spells sailed past their target, Zinneera was whisked away to Dalaran to prevent any more eruptions between the two. Satisfied (and a bit smug) at her apparent victory over Iri, Zinneera developed a bit of an ego during her stay in Dalaran. After all, her siblings bemoaned their farm life but it was she who escaped and now attended dinner parties with Thalassian wine and traded her woolen clothes for silk finery. It was she that was hailed by her makeshift instructor as being an absolute prodigy of a mage. Clearly she was the one destined for greatness while her former peers struggled with their boring peasant lives. Eventually, half because she had learned all that could be taught and half due to her newfound "confidence" becoming quite irritating to the others, Zinneera was sent to Stormwind to undergo an enlightenment period and discover her own unique take on the magic arts; to experiment and shape spells to best suit her own nature. Zinneera's snooty attitude attracted much vinegar from nobles and commoners alike and she, naturally, has become a bit of nuisance to many a shopkeeper. Appearance Zinneera has long, fiery red hair and ruby red lipstick which adds contrast to her icy demeanor. She wears a white robe with red and gold trim that is exposed at the midriff and displays her golden naval charm, as well as a pair of black heels. Zinneera also carries a small dagger attached at the waist and a blue staff with white focusing crystal as is standard for mages of the Kirin Tor. Category:Human Category:Mage